Bleeding Love
by XHeartsGrowX
Summary: AU. The world was peaceful. Humans and vampires co-existed with each other, until the humans rebelled against the vampires using demons. The vampires are forced into hiding. Well, most of them were. Haruno Sakura is part of the organization, Pandora. With her two companions, she will put an end to this injustice. -SasuSaku-


I made a new story! The idea came from Vampire Knight thus the purebloods but I can assure you, this is nothing like Vampire Knight. It's entirely different.

I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It has been exactly one week since the humans launched an attack on the vampires. Apparently, they had gathered up those with enough powers to call demons.

The vampires had not been doing well. The demons turned out to be stronger than they thought which forced them to go on hiding.

Well, most of them were. There were those with enough power to actually kill demons from Hell. Those who have been born from prestigious families who were the origin of the vampire kind.

Vampires who were not bitten to become one of their kind. They were specifically called pure-bloods

* * *

Haruno Sakura was running quickly, her footsteps emitting clacking sounds. She wore a black cape to help keep herself hidden in the dark. She put on the hood of it and cursed.

She held on tightly to the black folder she was holding but she decided to let go and leave it here for safe-keeping. She made sure to cast a gengutsu on the folder to make it look like it disappeared.

More noises were heard from behind her and she ducked towards an alleyway.

"Where are you?" a shadow growled. "Show yourself.." it hissed.

Sakura inwardly grinned. As if she'd show herself to a demon. That would be committing suicide. This demon was stupid. Most likely a Level 2 since his steps were loud.

This demon had strength; that she knew. She also knew that this monster was stupid. She sighed, loud enough for the demon to hear.

"Come out, Come out wherever you are." The demon taunted, although it was not very tempting to become food. That was simply idiotic.

Thinking of ways to escape, Sakura stayed hidden and made sure she was silent. There would be trouble if she was found out.

She observed her surroundings with sharp eyes, careful not to make a noise. Her eyes landed on the ground, tracing it. With that, she saw a sewer hole which was a few meters away from her.

She looked at the demon's place, then to the hole. _Tch, the demon would surely see me._ she cursed. _Guess I'm gonna have to take a risk._

She grabbed a stone from the ground and hoped that the demon was gullible enough to follow the sounds. She threw it as far as she could but not too far so the demon would hear it land.

Sure enough, it fell to the ground with a 'clack' and the demon turned to the origin of the noise. It ran towards it angrily like a mad dog.

Sakura took this as an opportunity to get to the hole. She neared it and tried to open the hole.

It was locked.

"Found youuu!" the demon hissed as it finally saw his prey. "My master will be pleased." he added.

The demon lunged towards her and she gritted her teeth. She jumped back to dodge the attack and landed safely. The demon cackled with excitement, its body evidently shaking as it looked at the girl.

It headed towards her again with brute strength and when she dodged, it hit the wall. "Relying only on strength will not get you far." She stated knowingly.

The demon ignored her comment and reached for her again. She glided past it and appeared behind. "What?"

She sighed deeply and shook her head. She closed her eyes for a moment; the demon taking this as an opportunity to attack and readied to latch on the girl.

The demon, however, found itself unable to move.

He was paralyzed by the sudden pressure coming from the girl. Her presence increasing at a very fast pace. The demon shivered in fear.

This girl was not a normal vampire.

This girl could never become his food, his toy, his prey.

"I'm sorry," she purred softly. "but you forced me to drastic measures." She held out her hand, her fingernails sharpening quickly.

The demon finally realizing what was happening, croaked. _"_A-a pureblood!"

Sakura smiled mischievously and walked to face the monster again. She removed her hood and revealed her face.

Her pink hair cascaded down her face, she was wearing a knowing smile. Her eyes portraying pure delight as she saw the demon's face twist in regret.

"Goodbye." And with that said, her hand shot out from her and into the demon's heart. The demon cursed and coughed out blood before turning into ashes.

Sakura sighed again and looked at the new moon. She raised her hand slowly and licked her fingers, now drenched with blood. "It's bitter." She noted. "Oh well, the demon was weak so it's natural for the blood to be disgusting."

She stayed rooted in her place until a man who wore a cape like her came out from the shadows. "You're late, Sasuke kun." She accused.

Sasuke only bowed his head in response. Sakura smiled sweetly at Sasuke. "It's fine."

The man nodded and walked towards Sakura. He went behind her as she started to run and followed her closely.

The girl stopped and looked at him. "How many times have I told you not to follow me like that?" she moved to her left and pointed to the space on her right.

"You have to be by my side, Sasuke kun"she says.

The said man obeyed and stood by her side. "Of course, Sakura sama" he spoke respectfully which earned a deep sigh from the girl.

"I told you not call me that! Call me Sakura, okay? Sa-ku-ra." She whined playfully. "Understood." He answered.

"Sasuke kun! I don't like it when you are all kind and obedient!" she says grumpily.

Sasuke smiled softly and nodded. "Let's go home." She proposed with a grin.

"Hn." He grunted. "Hey! That's not a word." She complained.

"I thought you hated it when I'm kind." He teases her. "Y-yeah, but it's different!" she blushed and avoided his gaze. "M-meanie." She added.

"You are like a different person when fighting demons, Sakura." he shook his head sympathetically for effects.

The pinkette pouted and ignored his comment. She looked around and found a possible portal. "Sasuke, portal." She pointed to the wall.

Sasuke understood what she meant immediately and muttered something incoherent. A swirl of colors appeared from the wall they were both facing.

Sakura passed through the portal first, Sasuke followed a few minutes after she went in. He made some handsigns before going in the portal.

"What took you so long?" she asked him curiously. "Hn." He grunted. "I'm talking to you!" Sasuke decided to ignore this comment since it was pointless.

"Nevermind." She hesitantly said. "Close the portal." she ordered. Sasuke gladly obliged.

When the portal disappeared completely, they began walking again.

They reached the forest, jumping off from the branches of the trees, skillfully. They headed to a barren land where no trees were found, just plain grass.

"Release." Sakura commanded as she made a handsign.

A huge, wooden door emerged from the middle of the barren land. The two of them trudged along the path and reached for the door.

Sakura then seized the key from her necklace and used it to unlock the door. She took hold of the knob and turned it slowly. She pulled the door and went in.

Two vampires were standing along the corridor. In sync, they both bowed down and greeted. "Welcome, Sakura sama. Have you finished your job?"

Sakura smiled gently and answered. "Thank you. I'm done with my work. I successfully retrieved the documents the humans stole from us."

Sasuke soon arrived too. "Welcome, Sasuke." They greeted. "Hn" he answered, not interested.

"Is boss here?" Sakura asked the two vampires. "Yes, she is in her office."

Sakura thanked them and departed for the office. Sasuke, right behind her.

They both paused before Sasuke knocked precisely three times. The doorknob clicked and both went in. Sakura neared the person, sitting on the chair and roughly shoved the folder. "Here."

The woman graciously took it and thanked the two of them. "Someone's in a bad mood." The woman deduced.

"Of course! I was found out to be a pureblood, Tsunade." She reported.

"Sasuke was there so you needn't fight." Tsunade stated and glanced at the said boy. "Sasuke kun had to lure the rest of them away from me," she explained. "I had to counter the demon's attacks."

Tsunade nodded, letting the information sink. "I killed the demon though and I doubt it had time to report to his master." She spoke confidently.

"So, nothing's wrong. You weren't found out by everyone. Just a demon you already killed." Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Oh, I recruited a human. He's strong, has a demon in him. He'll most likely be a servant like Sasuke." Tsunade told her proudly.

"Sasuke kun is not a servant." She strictly defended.

"Ah, that's right. I'm sorry." The blonde woman apologized though Sakura was sure she didn't mean it. "Why are you telling me this?" Sakura asked, grouchy. There was no need for Tsunade to tell her these things.

"Because I want him to be your ser-" she paused as she saw Sakura glare. "assistant." She continued. "He specifically asked for you."

"He's a human. I don't need a human assistant." she stated. Sasuke was enough for her. He was already so strong for a half vampire. She hated how Tsunade was implying that she needed another assistant.

Sasuke was enough.

"You can make him a vampire. You are a pureblood after all." Tsunade protested calmly.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "What do you think?" Sasuke thought about it and answered. "I don't mind."

Sakura gasped, shocked by his words. "Won't you be annoyed? What if he's loud?"

"I don't care." Sasuke answered. This human could be of help in protecting Sakura. That was all that mattered.

"Fine." she agreed hesitantly.

Tsunade smiled. "Okay then, his name is Naruto. Ask Ino for him. She's taking care of him for me."

"But, if he doesn't want to become one of us, then I won't" she added fiercely. _I don't want to force anyone._

"Don't worry, I've talked to him. He says he's okay with it." Tsunade said convincingly.

"Alright."the pinkette answered. _Naruto? hmm, I've heard that name before._ She said to herself _I'll remember it later._

"Then, we're leaving." Sakura said as she turned to leave the room. The scent of sake was formidable.

The two then made their way to Ino.

* * *

Yup! It's a master-servant relationship as you've read so far. I hope it's not too weird.

Sakura is like a different person when near demons or when she wants to but she is originally cheerful as you saw from when Sasuke arrived. Oh, and things will be explained much more in the next chapter!

Review? (Offers cookies)


End file.
